Infinite Development Incorporated
Infinite Development Incorporated, IDI for short, is a multi-media company located in Ho-Ho-Kus, New Jersey. It was founded by Ethan Sumner and Colin Arscott in 2010. IDI originally planned on developing three open-world war games, but they were cancelled during development. IDI initially started out with assisting 5-7 Development create the game Downfall, but began working independently, eventually releasing Tank Commander. They are also corporate partners with NINE100 Studios and Prime Studios. History In mid-2010, Ethan Sumner, Colin Arscott, and Byung-Seok Kim got together to create a video game company under the philosophy of not sacrificing quality for public demands and time restrictions. With in the following months, the three of them officially created Infinite Development Incorporated. Later that year, as more employees were being hired, the team began working on the famous Ultimate Experience Engine. Within two years, the engine was completed and ready to be used in IDI's first game, Battlegrounds. Though Battlegrounds was later cancelled, the experience that was gained in its development helped IDI's staff greatly. When IDI was formed in 2010, another company, NINE100 Studios, was founded by a friend of Ethan's, George Alder. In 2012, the two CEOs agreed to have their companies listed as "corporate partners." In 2013, NINE100 Studios and Prime Studios both requested to share rights for usage of the Ultimate Experience Engine. IDI accepted the request and the rights for the Ultimate Experience Engine is shared between the three companies. For the MPHES, IDI went to Sony and requested to have the MPHES backwards compatible with PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 3 games. After three months of talks, Sony finally agreed to allow the MPHES to be backwards compatible with PS2 and PS3 games. On March 17th, 2017, IDI was official classified as a multi-media giant. By 2021, IDI became a multi-billion dollar company and began giving amounts of money to other companies and charity. IDI has a total net income of 1.93 billion. Subsidiaries */IDI Publishing/ (video game and book publishing) */IDI Films/ (movies and television) */IDI Comics/ (comic books) */IDI Tech/ (software and hardware development) Gaming Studios */IDI Central/ */IDI Berlin/ */IDI Buenos Aires/ */IDI London/ */IDI Los Angeles/ */IDI Madrid/ */IDI New York/ Partners *Prime Studios *Sony *5-7 Developement (ended in 2015) *NINE100 Studios Productions Games :For a list of cancelled/prototype games, see here. Films *''Journey'' - 2015 *''Downfall'' - 2017 *''Split'' - 2021 *''Big Red One'' - 2029 *''Fall of Nations'' - 2033 *''Steel Goliaths'' - 2034 Television Shows *''Event HORIZON'' - 2025 to 2032 (7 seasons) *''Road of War'' - 2022 to 2029 (7 seasons) Consoles *''Multi-Purpose Home Entertainment System'' - 2016 *''Multi-Purpose Home Entertainment System II -'' 2024 Game Engines *''Ultimate Experience Engine'' - Video game engine designed for IDI licensed games. *''Project Nexus Engine'' - A toned down, open use version of the UEE. Presentations E3 Presentations */E3 2015 Presentation/ Gamescom */Gamescom 2015/ Employees : To read up on the staff, see here: Infinite Development Incorporated/Staff Key Employees The following employees are the highest-ranked and have been working the longest at IDI. All of these members are spokespeople for the company's products. *'Ethan Sumner' - Founder, CEO, Lead Developer *'Colin Arscott' - Co-Founder, Producer, Writer *'Anthony Gurunian '- Composer, Musician *'William McKee' - Composer, Musician *'Danielle Sun' - Composer, Musician *'Parker Griep' - Developer, Director *'James Sun' - Photography Head, Cameraman *'Francesco "Cheeko" Celano' - Developer *'Daniela Cassetta' - Scenery Designer, Set Builder (Joined IDI after E3 2014) *'Ben Tyler' - Developer, Project Manager Gallery Infinite Development.jpg|IDI's logo (2010-2017) Trivia *Like other companies, Infinite Development Inc. likes making references to their company in-game, along with other developers to show respect for the games they make. **Throughout a majority of the games, films, and television shows Infinite Development Inc. makes, people can find "IDI" hidden in the background or used as the clan tag for the employees in games. **In IDI games, staff members can be found as easter eggs in-game. Category:Game Developers Category:DeadRaiser Category:Infinite Development Incorporated